A long and painful war
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: this really has no summery to it. I couldn't think of a better name. considering it's 2 o'clock in the morning. the first chapter is an introduction chapter. this is a crossover between all the Yugioh series besides Zxel or whatever, Psychic Academy, Halo Reach and I hope you read and review!
1. Chapter 1

((This is an Ai x Ren story. If this is not your thing, then please leave now while you can. Warning: this story contains smex –boy on boy action-, swearing, heart break, girl x girl. And if this is not your style, LEAVE. I will only tell you this once. And Fafa and Ren have separate bodies in this. I will update whenever I get a chance to write))

-Ai's POV

"Alright students, take your seats!" Ms. Chiroro announced as we all groaned and sat down. I was sitting next to Telda and Master Boo was sitting on my shoulder like always. "Alright, we have some new students and teachers. So I want you all to be on your best behavior." Chiroro said sternly as she turned to the door.

We all looked to where she was staring at and then she announced, "Alright, one at a time. Enter," after that, a girl with long dark grey hair that reached down to her thighs, pale skin and narrowed golden eyes came in. "Everyone, this is Gabriella Stone. Her Aura domain is water. Now would you be so kind as to take your seat." The dark grey haired girl nodded and took her seat by Mew.

"Next is Scott Rivers. His Aura domain is earth." Chiroro said as a male with blonde short hair, pale skin and golden eyes came walking in. "Please take your seat by Miss Sahara." Scott nodded and sat down next to the shy girl.

"Next is…" Miss Chiroro stopped suddenly. Everyone started whispering and Boo asked, "_What in carnations is goin' on here?_" I shook my head. "I don't know, I guess some sort of mistake I guess." Boo nodded and kept quiet. "_I don like the feel of this aura I'm sensing._" I look to Boo. "Why?" he sighed. "_It jus doesn't sit right wit me is all._"

A male with short raven colored hair in the back and long bangs that are pushed off to the sides and ruby colored eyes with a blood red scarf came walking in. "I am known as Premijera. My Aura domain is darkness. I am pleased to meet you all." He did a short bow and took his seat on the opposite side of Telda.

"O-okay next is Srebro u Prahu is Aura domain is ice." Chiroro announced as another male stepped through. He had short silver hair, pale skin, and sky blue eyes. He bowed to us and took his seat next to Permijera.

Everyone was in hushed whispers as Chiroro crossed off their names and turned the page on her clip board. "Next is Lovac na Talente. His Aura domain is darkness." A male with long spiky raven colored hair and dark purple eyes came walking in. he turned to us and bowed. "It is nice to meet you," he took his seat that was near Tanja.

"Next is Umjetni Vid, his Aura domain is darkness." A male with chin length raven colored hair that was mixed with blood red strands of hair and bright red eyes came in, bowed and took his seat next to Lovac na Talente.

"Next is Jessy Elfwood. Her Aura domain is ice." Ms. Chiroro said. We didn't know it, but Zero was silently watching from the window. A girl with long blue hair that reached to her mid back and with dazzling dark blue eyes came in. she did the same thing and sat next to Tanja who blushed.

"Alright, next are Azaraband and Jesszé. Azaraband's Aura domain is water and Jesszé's Aura domain is lava." Ms. Chiroro said as she mentally sighed. A male with short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes came in with a girl with long blue hair with a red ribbon tied into it and green eyes. They both bowed and took two window seats.

"Alright then. Next are Sebra and Kirin. Sebra's Aura domain is crystal and Kirin's Aura domain is earth." A girl with very long aqua colored hair that was tied into pig tails and medium blue eyes came in with a male that has short light brown hair and green eyes that was wearing a white head band. The both bowed and took random seats.

"Alright," Ms. Chiroro sighed out. "Next are Diebra and Rohan. Diebra's Aura domain is ice. And Rohan's Aura domain is lava." A girl with long raven colored hair and bronze colored eyes came in with a male who had a hair style like Ren's. His hair was strawberry blond color and he had crystal colored eyes. Rohan sat next to Ren and Diebra sat with Fafa.

"Next is Alrenze. Her Aura domain is mist." A girl with long pink hair and green eyes came in. She waved at everyone and sat down at her given desk. "Next are Miku Vocoloid and Zelda. Both of their Aura domain's are sound." A girl with short blond hair and blue eyes came in with another girl that had shoulder length snow white hair and dark brown eyes. They bowed and took window seats.

"Uhm…the next two are Tex and Ezüstróka. Tex's Aura domain is wind and Ezüstróka's Aura domain is steel." I heard a lot of collected gasps. But not from the new students. "Another steel user?!" "SO COOL!" "I am so jealous of this guy!" me and Boo shook our heads and looked up to see a girl with long dark silver hair and grey eyes with a male with extremely dark grey hair and white eyes bow and take their spots. The grey haired male sat next to me while the girl sat on the other side of Tanja.

"Alright next are Riza and Füstös Felcsapó Lángok. Riza's Aura domain is mist. Füstös Felcsapó Lángok's Aura domain is fire." A male with short dark red hair and brown eyes came in and a girl with blond hair that was tied in a bun with brown eyes as well entered the classroom. They did the usual and bowed. They took their seats over in a back corner.

"Next would be Tyson and Jhon. Tyson's Aura domain is lava and Jhon's Aura domain is water." A male with long solver hair that was tied into a pony tail and green eyes entered the room with a male with semi long raven colored hair and bright brown eyes. They waved and took their spots.

"Alright, uh the next person is Elric. His Aura domain is steel." A short male with long blond hair that was tied into a pony tail braided and golden eyes walked in. he nodded his head and sat behind me.

"Next are CR and Geku. CR's Aura domain is crystal and Geku's Aura domain is steel." a bald male with sunglasses came in. 'he must be Geku.' I thought to myself. And following his was a male teen that had a high white pony tail and silver eyes. He was wearing a black scarf. They bowed and sat down on opposite sides of the room.

"Next are Lava and Derik. Lava's Aura domain is sound. Derik's is unknown to us." A girl with long dark purple hair and bright purple eyes came in with a male with long black hair that was kept back and dark green eyes walked into the room. Derik looked to me and made eye contact. It felt like we knew everything about each other then and there and it made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

"_Ey, ya alrigh there?_" Master Boo asked worriedly. I break eye contact and felt like I was lonely. "Uh yeah I'm fine." He studies me for a moment before turning away.

"Alright, now that you know your fellow students, you will now meet the substitute teachers." Ms. Chiroro sighed out as she placed her clipboard down and grabbed a piece of paper. "Alright, the first teacher is Jesse Anderson." A tall male (A/N: you know what? No details. You just watch Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and find out) with a bright smile on his face walked in. "Well hi! I'm very glad to meet you all. As you know, I'm Jesse Anderson. And I will enjoy being with you here."

He stood near the window as Chiroro announced, "the next teacher is Jacka-I-I mean Jack Atlas." (A/N: watch Yu-Gi-Oh! 5'ds to know what he looks like) Jack only nodded before taking his spot next to Jesse. "Alright, next is uh Marik Ishtar." (A/N: watch the normal Yu-Gi-Oh! If you haven't already) Marik grinned at everyone before standing on Jack's free side.

"The next is Yugi Muto." (A/N: same as always, watch the first Yu-Gi-Oh! to know) Yugi smiled at the class and stood on Jesse's free side. "Next is Bakura Yami." (A/N: he's actually Yami Bakura, but hell, I changed it a little. Watch Yu-Gi-Oh! to know who he is) the class snickered at the name before the white haired sub teacher glared at us. He stood next to Marik.

"Next would be Yusei Fudo, Yami Sennen and Atem Sennen." (I won't bother saying it again. I just changed their names) the three males stood in the line with either grins or actual smiles. "The last two are Jaden Yuki and Johan Anderson." (watch GX. You'll know what they look like then) the two stood in line, Jaden with a huge smile and Johan with a frown.

Class then started with the sub teachers watching. "Hey uh Bakura, you know, why did you sign up if you hated teaching?" Marik asked quietly. Bakura surged and looked to Yusei. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Crab head seems to be enjoying himself." Bakura lightly snickered. Marik shoved his arm playfully before Zero decided to drop by. "Z-Zero!" me and the rest of the class stuttered out in shock.

"Zero, why didn't you attend the-" Ms. Chiroro was cut off by Derik. "Because he watched from the windows." Zero smiled at the male before turning to the adults lined up. "And you must be more sub teachers I presume?" Marik huffed and crossed his arms. "I only signed up because of my sister. She said I should get into the teaching career like her and Rishid." Yugi face palmed and Yami wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Yusei rolled his eyes and asked in a flat tone, "And how old are you?" Bakura whirled and glared with his teeth barred. "say it again. I dare you to." Jack laughed and turned to face him while pushing Yusei from between them. "You are a royal pain in the ass Bakura." Bakura then grinned wickedly. "Yeah, a royal pain in the jackass." Jack's eyes widened and the whole classroom watched in amazement. Including me.

Zero just stood there with a blank face. And so was Ms. Chiroro. "Alright, that's enough!" Atem boomed in a commanding voice. Bakura and Jack turned to him with shock. "You stop your bitching or I'll personally rip those mouths off you and shove them down your throats. If I hear another peep from both of you, I will raise a living hell upon you two." And with that, Atem walked back to where he was standing as if nothing happened.

Jack and everyone else in the room were now terrified of the tan tri colored adult.

-Norm POV

Ai went over to Derik and smiled. "Hey uh I'm Ai Shiomi." Derik looked up, pausing from putting his books away. "Cool." They stared at each other before they heard the Sub Teacher Jack and the Sub Teacher Bakura fighting. They turned their heads toward the bickering adults and shared amused glances with Yami. They turned their attention back on each other and Derik stood up after finishing cleaning up his books. "Well, I got to go now. Lovac and the other dark aura users are expecting me back in town. Ai nodded and watched as Derik left. Miku snuck up behind Ai and yelled, "BOO!"

Ai screeched like a little girl. To say he was scared was an understatement. Ai whirled around to see a giggling Miku. "Miku, why'd you do that?" Ai asked with a half-hearted glare. Miku surged and replied with a large smile. "Because it's FUN!" Miku ran out of the classroom and left a confused Ai.

Mew walked up to Ai and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Ai blinked out of his daze and looked to Mew. "Uh spacing out." Mew sighed and left with Orina. The only ones left in the classroom were Zero, Jesse and Yusei.

-Yusei's POV

I sat down in one of the student chairs with Jesse as the legendary hero stood. "So you're aware right?" I nod with the teal haired adult that was two chairs away. "JESSE!" we heard Jaden yell with humor. Jesse sighs and stands up. "Sorry to leave so soon. Whenever Jaden calls, I have to be there. It's my lifestyle." Jesse half joked as he left the classroom. Now it was just me and Zero.

"Hey uh, Yusei right?" Zero asked out of the blue. I look up and nod my head. "Yeah." Zero sighs and approaches me. my first instinct was to back up. Zero backed me up into a wall and smirked. "How about we have some adult time?" I just push him and exit the room.

No. I will not go through it again. Not after HE did 'it' to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella Stone (female): Long dark grey hair that reached down to her thighs, pale skin and narrowed golden eyes. Aura domain is water.

Scott Rivers (male): blonde short hair, pale skin and golden eyes. Aura domain is earth.

Premijera (male): short raven colored hair in the back and long bangs that are pushed off to the sides and ruby colored eyes with a blood red scarf. Aura domain is darkness.

Srebro u Prahu (male): short silver hair, pale skin, and sky blue eyes. Aura domain is ice.

Lovac na Talente (male): Aura domain is darkness. Long spiky raven colored hair and dark purple eyes.

Umjetni Vid (male): Aura domain is darkness. Chin length raven colored hair that was mixed with blood red strands of hair and bright red eyes.

Jessy Elfwood (female): Aura domain is ice. Long blue hair that reached to her mid back and with dazzling dark blue eyes.

Azaraband (male): Aura domain is water. With short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes.

Jesszé (female): Aura domain is lava. Long blue hair with a red ribbon tied into it and green eyes.

Sebra (female): Aura domain is crystal. Very long aqua colored hair that was tied into pig tails and medium blue eyes.

Kirin (male): Aura domain is earth. Short light brown hair and green eyes that was wearing a white head band.

Diebra (female): Aura domain is ice. Long raven colored hair and bronze colored eyes.

Rohan (male): Aura domain is lava. Hair style like Ren's. His hair was strawberry blond color and he had crystal colored eyes.

Alrenze (female): Aura domain is mist. Long pink hair and green eyes.

Miku Vocoloid (female): Aura domain is sound. Short blond hair and blue eyes.

Zelda (female): Aura domain is sound. Shoulder length snow white hair and dark brown eyes.

Tex (female): Aura domain is wind. Long dark silver hair and grey eyes.

Ezüstróka (male): Aura domain is steel. Extremely dark grey hair and white eyes.

Riza (female): Aura domain is mist. Blond hair that was tied in a bun with brown eyes.

Füstös Felcsapó Lángok (male): Aura domain is fire. Short dark red hair and brown eyes.

Tyson (male): Aura domain is lava. Long solver hair that was tied into a pony tail and green eyes.

Jhon (male): Aura domain is water. Semi long raven colored hair and bright brown eyes.

Elric (male): Aura domain is steel. Long blond hair that was tied into a pony tail braided and golden eyes.

CR (male): Aura domain is crystal. High white pony tail and silver eyes.

Geku (male): Aura domain is steel. Bald male with sunglasses.

Lava (female): Aura domain is sound. Long dark purple hair and bright purple eyes.

Derik (male): Aura Domain unknown. Long black hair that was kept back and dark green eyes.

Jesse Anderson from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Jaden Yuki from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Marik Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Jack Atlas from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5'Ds

Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5'Ds

Atem from Yu-Gi-Oh!


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked down the halls of Psychic Academy, I watched as everyone interacted. It made a small smile appear on my face. "Hey! Teacher!" I stopped and turned halfway to see Ai and Orina. "Hello," they smile and then Jesszé came running past, yelling something along the lines of 'gotta hurry' and 'damn'. We chuckle at that before Orina asks, "uh Mr. Fudo-" I cut her off.

"Please, call me Yusei. No need for formalities." They both nod and Ai asks, "Hey uh Yusei, why are Bakura and Jack so hotheaded?" I surge my shoulders. "They've been like this since kids." They nod in understanding before Orina asked, "Why are they here if they don't like it?"

I sigh and scratch my head. "You heard that huh?" the two nods. "Well…we were raised together and we're like family. So if one of us were to get a job, like let's say at this school, they'd have to follow." Ai and Orina tilt their heads. "Why exactly?" I reply with an amused smile, "Because, we're like one being. We'd all screw up with out one another. Trust me, we tried that, and well…it didn't end so well. Anyway, if we are together, then it's like we could face anything. We're at our best together." With that, I walk off.

-Norm POV

Ai and his long time friend stood there with blank expressions on their faces. Ren walked up to them and raised an eyebrow. "What the Sam hell do you two think you are doing there like idiots?" Ai and Sahara blink before looking at Ren.

-Ren's POV

I watched as the two blink and stare at me like idiots. "When did you get here Ren?" Ai asked. I sigh dramatically before staring at them. "I came to you guys to tell you that something happened to those dark aura users that were off campus." Ai and Sahara both gasp and I close my eyes. "Yeah, the doctors said that they were ambushed and-" I was cut off by Ai running off. "Where the Sam hell does you think you're going Shiomi?!" I called after him.

-Ai's POV

"Yeah, the doctors said that they were ambushed and-" my mind went blank and I suddenly ran off at full speed toward the infirmary. 'Why?' I asked myself. 'Why do I care so much about him?' I shake my head of all thoughts as I stop in front of the door. I suddenly gasp as a sharp pain goes through my chest. I fall to my knees and my vision gets blurry. 'What the hell happened?' I thought as I stand up.

"What the hell was that explosion?!" he heard Telda as he turned to see his tan friend running up to him. "Ai, do you know what the Sam hell just happened?" I shake my head no without breaking eye contact with Telda. "Ren just got seriously hurt along with Prahu. Something's happening here but I just don't know what though."

"Good Jesus!" I and Telda heard Miku scream out. We ran toward the voice and saw her standing with Mew. "Mew, Miku, what the fuck just happened?" I ask as I stop in front of a cloud of black smoke.

-Miku's POV

"Mew, Miku, what the fuck just happened?" I shake my head and then I bravely enter the cloud of smoke that you could not even see one inch in front of you. "What the hell?! Get off me you son of a damn bitch!" I heard Derik's voice. I gasp and then start a coughing fit. "Derik?! Ren?! Where are you!?" I call out. "Over here Miku! Come quick." I rip part of my uniform off and tie it around my mouth so I would not inhale any more of this strange smoke.

When I reached Derik, the strange smoke had lessoned and I could see. "Miku, something happened to Ren and the dark aura users." Derik was in tears and I ran over and wrapped an arm around him. "Where are they?" I ask with worry. He shakes his head and his body is violently shaking. Either from coughing or crying, I do not know.

-Derik's POV

My shoulders were shaking and my dear sister Miku was trying to comfort me. "I don't know where they are. These…these THINGS just came out of nowhere and attacked us. The things also got the Sub Teachers as well and I just don't know what to do anymore Miku." I cried out as I pulled Ren's body closer to me.

"Do you think this is from the A.D.C?" my blond sister asked with anger lacing her voice. "I don't know," I replied. "I don't know," I repeated over and over again. The strange smoke finally disappeared and we saw the extent of the damage.

-Norm POV

"What did these things look like Derik?" Zero asked as he crossed his arms and looked sternly at Derik. "They…they weren't HUMAN…" Derik stuttered out while shaking. "They probed us…manipulated them…killed him…they're MONSTERS." Derik's eyes were wide and unfocused as he recalled old memories. Zero, Mew and Chiroro were confused. "Just what do you mean Derik?"

Derik stuttered out a broken sigh as he rolled up his sleeve. "They killed him…my-my father…they manipulated the others…they probed at us and…and…" Derik stopped and started crying. "We-we're the o-only survivors…they…they h-had killed m-my fiancé and my father. They changed us."

Zero and Chiroro gasped and Mew was wide eyed. Then Miku barged into the room. "Derik! They're here!"


	4. Chapter 4

"H-here?! A-as i-in here here!?" Derik panicked. "YES! Sub Teacher Jack Atlas spotted them." Derik panted and his eyes dilated. "Why h-have they come Miku? Haven't they already got what they wanted?" Miku's eyes also dilated, but her breathing was under control. "I don't know Derik, but it seems that they want more asses kicking." Derik looked at Miku in the eyes and they had a silent agreement. "Alright Derik. Plan B will be put into action. Just…just make sure to keep him away from them or the world is fucked."

Derik nodded sternly and Miku exited the room at full blast. Mew left the room, leaving Derik alone with Zero and Chiroro. "I don't understand what's going on here Derik. Please explain. I know it's a touchy subject, but we need that information." Derik glared harshly at Zero and asked, "Does this really concern you that much Zero, Vanquisher of the Dark Over Lord?" Derik narrowed his eyes dangerously at the hero.

"Don't make me laugh. These alien monsters are too much for even you. All you need to worry about is keeping Ren away from them. And you want to know my aura?" Zero had his eyes narrowed at Derik, but said nothing. "Well I am not telling you. You just need to keep Ren away from these things until the Sub Teachers and us transfer students finish what we started years ago." With that, Derik stood up and left the room.

"What does he mean by that Zero?" Chiroro asked worriedly as she looked to the purple haired hero. "I don't know Ms. Chiroro, but I have a feeling that we shouldn't interfere with his plans. And that we should do as he said. Keep Ren away from whatever these things are." Chiroro nodded and stood up. "Well, I bet the whole school knows about this. Even the local media and news reporters."

Zero nodded and left the room to go find his brother.

-Zero's POV

As I walk down the destroyed halls of the school, I run into a barely conscious Ren and an exhausted Ai. "Little brother, Ren, what happened to you guys?" Ren muttered something under his breath and Ai prepared to say something. "We…we ran into the aliens…they had ambushed us, but Ren chased them off. Barely though," I nod and take Ren into my arms. "Derik, he said that we should NOT interfere with whatever he has planned."

Ai nodded and he stared at Ren. I had a growing suspicion that he had a growing crush on this male in my arms. I smile kindly and use my Jump to get off campus. I arrive at a park but my eyes widen. It wasn't JUST happening at the school, it was happening world wide. 'May the Gods help us all,' I thought before I finally got spotted.

These things…

They were defiantly NOT human. I was spotted and Ren groaned before resting his head on my chest.

-Ren's POV

I could hear people screaming. I could hear other noises and hear their cries of pain. Where am I? Wasn't I with Zero's brother Ai at the school? I try to open my eyes but I groan and my head rests on something soft yet firm and moving.

I strain to open my eyes and when I do; my face is met with a heaving well built chest. I look up and see Zero panting with a hard glare. I try to move my head to see what he was fighting, but he buried my face in his chest so I couldn't see.

I hear…what was it that I'm hearing?

-Zero's POV

The creatures were surrounding us. "Well well well, hot damn to see YOU here of all places." I look around to see where the voice was coming from. I finally look up and see a humanish being come out of the crowd of aliens. "Who the hell are you?" I ask with venom lacing my words. "Oh my, is that how you treat old friends Zero? Or better yet,"

He was wearing a suit with a cape and its hood was up and he had sunglasses on. "Your father?" my eyes widened but then narrowed. "You're not my father. You're especially not Ai's father either." He sighs as he pulls down his hood and takes off his sunglasses. He dropped the glasses before stomping on them.

"You're absolutely right Zero," the man said dryly. "I was your father. But after the crash and you took Ai away from me, these lovely creatures came to Earth and changed me. We want Ai's soul." The man that falls himself my father gasps dryly. "At least, not anymore. We found someone else more worthy when we came back to this miserable planet you call home."

I growl and tighten my hold on Ren. Said blond clutched my shirt like his life depended on it. And his life does. "What about Fafa?" I ask as a wrap my cape around Ren, because the tempter dropped to below 0.F.

"I don't need that stupid girl. She's not worth my time. But Ren however…he's something. Something so much more." I snort dryly at that.

-Derik's POV

'Hmm…wonder when they're going to fight?' I thought with a deep frown on my face. 'Or maybe I could just let fate decide.' I thought as their conversation rolled on dully. 'Or maybe I could stop it right here.' I nod at that thought and use my hidden powers to have Zero jumped back to the school.

-Azaraband's POV

I lap my left leg over my right leg as I sigh out. "Uh no offense there Rohan, but that is so stupid." Kirin hissed out as he glared at his fellow spy. "Oh hardy har har Kirin, you just keep joking like that, and you'll make it to the books in no time." Prahu said through clenched teeth.

I was the leader of this operation and right now, we were discussing plans. "Prahu, that makes no goddamn sense whatsoever." Rohan rolled his eyes as he said that. "Well maybe you need to fucking learn how to shut your lip before I shut it for you!" Kirin growled out.

"Okay, that ENOUGH!" I shout out, finally having enough of this horse-shit. "Let's just let Zero and his brother die in a fight against the stupid Covenant. Our objective was to capture Ren and reactivate the Halo on Reach."

"But uh sir, what would happen if this damned school for psycho kids find out? Especially that Sub Teacher Jesse?" Roahn pointed out. I groan and lean back in my chair. "Don't worry, Bakura and Atem will handle them. They're the best we have." Roahn sighed as he heavily flopped into a chair.

"Uh what about Sub Yusei sir? He's really strong just by himself. But with the help of the others, he's invincible!" Prahu pointed out as he grabbed a pipe and lit it. "True, but once we have Ren within our grasps, we'll be invincible! Nothing could defeat us, not even the Covenant who are our allies!" everyone in the room laughed as they all lit cigars and pipes.

-Elric's POV

What the hell am I thinking?!

I groan as I hear Jhon and CR argue. "HELL NO! That plan would just get us killed." CR shouted in rage. Ezüstróka face palmed and so did I. "Would the two of you just SHUT UP or one fucking moment?!" Ezüstróka shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall that he was by.

Jhon and CR instantly stop and look to him with wide eyes. "The Covenant is here for a purpose." Ezüstróka said. "And that purpose is to destroy Reach and Earth with the use of the Halo. And to activate the Halo, they need Ren." I added as I stand up and walk over to a window. "But isn't Reach our uh…what's it called?" Jhon asked as he looked to CR. CR tapped his chin in thought.

"Reach is our home planet stupid. Ever since the Spartans were all killed," I sigh as memories that I wish to forget reappeared. "This war will never end, will it Elric?" Ezüstróka asked with a sad tone. "Not so long as the Halo is up and we need to protect Ren and I will NOT let this planet end up like Reach." I whisper the last parts out as I see the once beautiful world in ruins.

-Jesse's POV

"Alright, how the frig sticks are we going to kill Ren so that the Covenant will leave?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms and glared at me. "Jack, we know that Ren is a part of the Halo that is on Reach, but you can't just up and kill him like you're thinking." Riza sighed out as she continued to look out the window and see fire.

"Tex, check the quadrants." Zelda demanded. Tex saluted and went into the other room. 'We're all counting on this mission. We need to stop the enemy whatever the cost.' I rub my temple and close my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella Stone (female): Long dark grey hair that reached down to her thighs, pale skin and narrowed golden eyes. Aura domain is water.

Scott Rivers (male): blonde short hair, pale skin and golden eyes. Aura domain is earth.

Premijera (male): short raven colored hair in the back and long bangs that are pushed off to the sides and ruby colored eyes with a blood red scarf. Aura domain is darkness.

Srebro u Prahu (male) (enemy): short silver hair, pale skin, and sky blue eyes. Aura domain is ice.

Lovac na Talente (male): Aura domain is darkness. Long spiky raven colored hair and dark purple eyes.

Umjetni Vid (male): Aura domain is darkness. Chin length raven colored hair that was mixed with blood red strands of hair and bright red eyes.

Jessy Elfwood (female): Aura domain is ice. Long blue hair that reached to her mid back and with dazzling dark blue eyes.

Azaraband (male) (enemy): Aura domain is water. With short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes.

Jesszé (female): Aura domain is lava. Long blue hair with a red ribbon tied into it and green eyes.

Sebra (female): Aura domain is crystal. Very long aqua colored hair that was tied into pig tails and medium blue eyes.

Kirin (male) (enemy): Aura domain is earth. Short light brown hair and green eyes that was wearing a white head band.

Diebra (female): Aura domain is ice. Long raven colored hair and bronze colored eyes.

Rohan (male) (enemy): Aura domain is lava. Hair style like Ren's. His hair was strawberry blond color and he had crystal colored eyes.

Alrenze (female): Aura domain is mist. Long pink hair and green eyes.

Miku Vocoloid (female): Aura domain is sound. Short blond hair and blue eyes.

Zelda (female) (neutral): Aura domain is sound. Shoulder length snow white hair and dark brown eyes.

Tex (female) (neutral): Aura domain is wind. Long dark silver hair and grey eyes.

Ezüstróka (male): Aura domain is steel. Extremely dark grey hair and white eyes.

Riza (female) (neutral): Aura domain is mist. Blond hair that was tied in a bun with brown eyes.

Füstös Felcsapó Lángok (male): Aura domain is fire. Short dark red hair and brown eyes.

Tyson (male): Aura domain is lava. Long solver hair that was tied into a pony tail and green eyes.

Jhon (male) (ally): Aura domain is water. Semi long raven colored hair and bright brown eyes.

Elric (male) (ally): Aura domain is steel. Long blond hair that was tied into a pony tail braided and golden eyes.

CR (male) (ally): Aura domain is crystal. High white pony tail and silver eyes.

Geku (male): Aura domain is steel. Bald male with sunglasses.

Lava (female): Aura domain is sound. Long dark purple hair and bright purple eyes.

Derik (male) (unknown): Aura Domain unknown. Long black hair that was kept back and dark green eyes.

Jesse Anderson (neutral) from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Jaden Yuki from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Marik Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami Bakura (enemy) from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Jack Atlas (neutral) from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5'Ds

Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5'Ds

Atem (enemy) from Yu-Gi-Oh!


	6. Chapter 6

-Zero's POV

I was suddenly jumped back to the school and I stagger back in shock. 'What just happened?' I wondered. Gabriella came running up and smiled kindly at me, but it seemed troubled. "What's wrong Miss Stone?" she finally cot her breath and looked me in the eye. "Ai…he…he's d-" I ran past her as my mind went blank. I knew what she was going to say. She was going to say that my little baby brother was…

I shake my head as tears ran down my cheeks. 'This can't be happening!' I suddenly stop as I hear laughter in one of the rooms. I creep up to the door and place my ear against the door.

"That's good. At least he's not in the way to interfere with our plans now!"

"This is too great! Now all we need to do is getting rid of that nuisance named Derik."

"B-but he has Sub Yusei with him. How are we going to fucking kill him if Sub Yusei is there with him?"

"Quit your yapping. I had killed that stupid rabbit and had seriously injured that brat so he could no longer interfere with the Covenant's plan to destroy Earth like they did with Reach."

"And besides Prahu, Sub Yugi and Sub Yami are dead as it is. Considering Sub Bakura and Sub Atem lured them away from Sub Yusei and killed them. But Sub Marik seems to be quite useful like Umjetni Vid."

"But doesn't he have the darkness aura?"

"Well no shit dickweed."

"Well ever since Reach was burned down, we can now control the Halo with the use of Ren. He will help us destroy this fucking piece of shit called Earth."

"And since we destroyed all the A.D.C labs, we will rule this world as soon as we kill all the psychics out there but Ren."

I backed away as they laughed. I had to find Ai. I had to get him before it was too late. I use my jump to get to my baby brother. When I get there, Mew was fighting off the things called the Covenant. I use my steel aura to put up a wall around us so that they couldn't get in and hurt Sahara as she worked on Ai.

Mew turned to me and raised a red eyebrow. "What's going on Zero?" I shake my head as I surge. "I don't know what is going on, but apparently Srebro u Prahu, Azaraband, Kirin, Rohan, Sub Bakura Yami and Sub Atem Sennen are our enemies. Derik is in on this as well, but they plan on killing him." I replied.

"But where is that rabbit?" Mew asked as she and I sat down. "They killed him." Mew and Sahara both gasped. "I figured they would want Shiomi." Mew whispered as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Considering the A.D.C. wants him so bad."

"About that, they had apparently destroyed all the A.D.C labs and planning on killing us all but Ren." I sighed out as I close my eyes. "I never thought this day would come." Sahara muttered out as she let tears roll down her face.

"Why?" Mew asked as she rested her chin on her left knee. "Well, I don't know. Our world seemed so peaceful before all this happened." Me and Mew nod in agreement. "We can't tell who is our ally or enemy anymore. The normal people are all getting killed while we aura users are surviving." Mew sighed out.

I take off my battered cape and toss it on the ground. "Well," I say, "This is going to be one long and painful war." Sahara and Mew hummed in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Premijera's POV

I and Ms. Chiroro were in the office and I was pacing around while Chiroro was sitting down. "These Covenants are destroying our world that we worked so hard to build." I say as I lean against the wall. "I know," she agreed. "Mr. Goa is dead; Tanja, Purse, Telda and a good portion of the students are dead. All this just for one fucking student named Ren." I sigh and run a hand down my face.

We sat there in silence before Scott came running in, panting and out of breath. We look up and see blood everywhere. "What happened Scott?" I ask as I push myself from the wall and walk up to him. "Lovac na Talente and Umjetni Vid are fighting the Covenant and they just keep coming! They sent me to tell you that Ai is still live and that Zero will be joining the battle field. But Ren has turned up missing." Scott said that all in one breath.

"Remember to breathe Scott. And what do you mean 'Ren has turned up missing'?" I ask as I grab his shoulders. He shakes his head as he looks into my eyes. "Miku is severely injured and so is Sebra. Our aura powers seem to be no match against these things. And even if we DO kill them, they just send MORE!" Scott collapsed onto his knees.

"You stay here with Ms. Chiroro, I'll go and find Zero and tell him the news." I say before I used my jump.

-Ren's POV

I fall to my knees as I run out of breath. 'These things just won't g-go away.' I thought as I try to stand back up. But I end up failing and a sharp white hot pain shoots up my left arm that was holding some of my weight.

I was separated from Zero during a heavy assault two days ago. It was night time and it has been three long days ever since the Covenant came to Earth and pretty much destroyed it. "Come on now little Ren. We'll take good care of you back on Reach. And if you want your dear sister to live, you have to come with us." I shoot my head up, causing major pain to go to my head. I glare at the man in front of me.

"My name is Arain." The man named Arain said as he came through and was holding my sister captive. "You damn bitch. Let her go!" I yell as he just smiled in a sickeningly sweet way at me. "Hmm…I think I like her." He said as he licked her neck. "LET HER GO YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIT!" I holler as I bolt to my feet. Adrenalin taking over my body.

"Now now, that isn't very nice bratty little Ren. You need to learn some manners." Arain fake pouted as he shoved Fafa away from him and toward me. "I don't need fucking manners when it comes to shit faces like you." I growl out and Fafa stands next to me.

"You know, I like your temper. It will do nice to power up the Halo back on Reach." Arain said as he and his Covenant advanced on us.

-Zero's POV

Sahara finished healing Ai and backed away. My little brother groaned as he sat up. "Morning sunshine," I joke as I walk over to him. "What the hell happened?" Ai asked as he looked around. "We're under ground and well, I don't really know myself."

Just then, Premijera appeared in front of us, panting. "Good golly, those Covenant sure are bent on killing me." Premijera joked before becoming serious. He turned to me with narrowed eyes. "Zero, Mew, Ai, Sahara…Ren and Fafa are captured and we need to get to them fast before it's to late."

-Premijera's POV

I finally collapse onto my hands and knees because of my injuries. Sahara came running up to me and started using her powers to heal me. Zero used his powers to jump to Ren and Fafa. "Where's Derik, Premijera?" Ai asked as he kneeled in front of me. I sigh.

"Derik…is dead along with a good majority of the students and aura users around the world." I replied. "It's also been three days since the attack and since you were near death and brought back by Sahara." I added as I close my eyes.

"Please explain Premijera. We need the information." Sahara begged. "I don't know where to begin." I say as I open my eyes to look at everyone. "Anywhere is fine," Mew stated. "Alright," I sighed out as I start to explain.

((I am skipping the story because you need to have an Xbox360 or whatever and have the halo games.))


	8. READ THIS!

_Captain-Miller is on board_

_Captain-Monica is on board_

_CaptainRegor is on board_

_Kark-Jocke is on board_

_Avril_Ventress is on board_

_Hunter_[XT] is on board_

_501st-veteran is on board_

_Rainie is on board_

_nowhere3 is on board_

_EddieSmithWCHS2013 is on board_

_Jack_Sparrow_ is on board_

_Kark-Harald90 is on board_

_Darth-Saberkilla is on board_

_Kark-Trampe is on board_

_Lord-of-Hunger is on board_

_~Avenger~ is on board_

_Bacara is on board_

_CommanderCody212 is on board_

_ARC-Troopa-Nate is on board_

_Cpt- Thoom is on board_

_(Me) Zoom-Doom is on board_

((((((((((|))))))))))))

Captain-Miller: Yo people!

Captain-Monica: Hey~

CaptainRegor: I wish I were dead... _

Kark-Jocke: Hello jeekrs

Avril_Ventress: You all shall die

Hunter_[XT]: Hey there

501st-veteran: Cool people

Rainie: Fakes

nowhere3: Dread on it

EddieSmithWCHS2013: On board

Jack_Sparrow_: Jackie here

Kark-Harald90: King Harald to you

Darth-Saberkilla: Male, not female

Kark-Trampe: Tramp

Lord-of-Hunger: Lord to all of you readers

~Avenger~: CLONES

Bacara: Baka Baka

CommanderCody212: CODIE

ARC-Troopa-Nate: Nate nat

Cpt- Thoom: Sweet mother of -

(Me) Zoom-Doom: Hello my wonderful readers! As you can see, these are random names who said random stuff like Nate nat which translates into Kit-kat. ~Avenger~ just says clones-

~Avenger~: CLONES! CLONE CLONES!

Zoom-Doom: Yeah .' anyway! I have something to tell you, I will be posting on dA more than FF stories. But I will post ever blue moon, nah just kidding. I wouldn't do that to ya folks.

Jack_Sparrow_: Because she has a bad sense of humor _

Zoom-Doom: I DO NOT! Anyhoo, I will announce that I am doing a rewrite of "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knight of Orichalcos". It will now be renamed to "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knights of Orichalcos". Which means the whole plot will be changed and more characters will be added, just not a whole lot of 'em. I may or may not add more OCs, but it's still in early development right now. I will keep you posted on the things that are going on right now.

Kark-Harald90: And you forgot to mention something Zoom-Doom!

Zoom-Doom: OH YEAH! And I am posting a brand new story called "School Field Camping Trip". It will be a Yaoi story as always because you like that and I like that, so it works out. Keep a look out for it, but not to soon because it's still early but I will post the first chapter as soon as it's done. But the rewrite will NOT be posted until I deem it worthy. I repeat, the rewrite WILL NOT be up until I deem it worthy to be up which will be until I reach 10,000 words or more.

Bacara: Baka Baka

~Avenger~: CLONE!

Zoom-Doom: And you may notice that this is in every story I ever wrote. There will be no more updates. I repeat, THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR THE STORIES!

Captain-Miller: This was written on 8/22/2014 at 11:00pm in Akron, OH


End file.
